His Rushers
by SaltTahneeBran
Summary: Something special happens to Logan at the most random meet and greet and it made him see things at a completely different angle now and forever.


His Rushers

The sun was blazing and the heat was beating down on the four members of Big Tim Rush. The four of them could feel there jaws beginning to clench and become sore from all the smiling they had done for the past hour. But never the less, they didn't stray from there jobs. Which by the way to them was the best job ever. Making people smile and cry of joy because of what they did. None of the grown men ever complained, they loved doing this and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Of course there is always the down side being well known. Hate. It always got in the way, but they never let it take them down. They merely laughed at it and shrugged, reminding themselves that those people were just jealous.

The pressures of being famous and living up to everyones expectations was tiring, but definitely worth it. But lately, Logan couldn't not hide the fact that the hate on him was doubling and he felt himself losing control just the slightest. Thats why he was never on twitter much, he never admitted it to anyone. not even Presley, even though they were so close.

Logan knew he had confidence, it overflowed from his body and he admired himself for that, he always was like that. full of confidence and thats what helped him land his spot for BTR!

So yeah, it could be tough. Lack of sleep and constant ringing inside of his head of the jealous words that spilled from haters mouths. But there was something Logan had more than anything Love.

He knew there was twice more fan, no. Rushers. Than there were haters and with the thought of that he just fell in love with his rushers more and more. Because they were his rushers, his family, he could see that and he would do his best to stay strong and confident like he always has been for the past four years.

Logan smiled to himself as he watched the next two girls walk up to them. One of them being slightly taller than the other and the smile on her face was huge as she approached James and Carlos who opened their arms for hug. Logan looked at the girl heading towards him and Kendall. She hadn't looked up yet and Logan saw her continually blinking as if to push the tears back.

Logan smiled to himself, he loves it when sensitive fas came to him. He always felt his confidence brush off of him when they hugged and he told them they would be alright. When the girl finally looked up at Logan and Kendall, the fear completely vanished from her eyes and Logan was taken back by her beauty.

He had to admit, she was absolutely stunning and he heard Kendalls breathing suddenly pick up at the sight of her as well. Logan plastered a huge grin on his fax and opened his arms and she immediately fell into them.

But instead of putting her arms around his waist and head to his chest. She reached up as she through her arms around his neck and held tight. She was a good hugger, just like Kendall was.

The next thing she did startled Logan completely but he didn't flinch or pull away, except he held her tighter and closer.

"Hey Logan. I know you do this a lot and Im not sure if you hear this often but, I want you to know that , Rushers love you. No matter what you go through, no mater what people say and what decisions you make, we will always be here and we will always have you back. its not everyday you come across a gy who is so sweet and genuine and doesn't let fame go to his head. You still keep your chin up and the smile wide and I want you to know that on behalf of every single Rusher WORLDWIDE we love you and we are so proud of you and the guys. And look forward to all the decisions you make in the future"

Her small quiet speech left him breathless and he felt the tears clinging at his eyes. But he quickly blinked them away and looked at her i the eyes, neither said a word. Logan quickly but secretly wiped his eyes and plastered a smile on his face for the photo.

Her voice continuing to echo in his ears. her sweet accent sent shivers up his spine and he wished he could hear it all again slow, with no one around and no eyes on him. The hands let go and he watched as the girl walked away.

Before she was out of earshot she quickly looked back.

"Love you Logie" she smiled.

Logan didn't hesitate with his next words and he nodded feeling the tears at his eyes again "I love you"

The girl smiled and followed her friend out with the security escorting them.

Logans' breathing was still hitched and he couldn't believe he just said that and he meant it with all his heart. Any other time it was just a laugh and a wave. This time it was different, it was like he had a whole new perspective with his Rushers.

he hoped one day, he would see that Rusher again and thank her. Because she changed his lie forever and Logan knew he was safe, because he had HIS RUSHERS by his side.

* * *

**This isn't based of anything, I just wanted to make something deep like this, cause I don't know. Just to say how much they mean to me and no matter what I will support them. **

**Unfortunately, I live in Australia and I have never met them, so this is completely false. But I plan on doing something like this, the day I meet them. ;)**

**Please review! **

**Tahnee xx**


End file.
